


Watch In Private

by howdoyou_write



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, bucky makes a video and sends it to steve????, lowkey sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyou_write/pseuds/howdoyou_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets lonely when Steve's away. Can anyone really blame him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch In Private

Bucky couldn’t think when Steve was gone. All that ran through his mind was how much he missed the man.

 

And how worried he was that Steve wasn’t going to make it back.

 

Nights were always the worst. At first he just used a spare pillow to cuddle up to, but eventually he got a stuffed animal. Yes, Bucky Barnes, full grown, adult male, slept with a stuffed animal. Only when Steve was away. (Steve actually got it for him from the aquarium when they went. It was a two-for-thirty deal, so Steve got one, too. Bucky got a beluga whale. Steve got an otter.)

 

Mornings were next to the worst. Bucky hated waking up alone. He hated sleeping alone. He absolutely  despised it.

 

It wasn’t even the absence of Steve, most of the time. His raging erection often took up most of his thoughts. Which led to Steve. They always led to Steve. 

 

Ever since the couple had started to be sexually active, they never really stopped. It was almost a routine. Once in the morning, once at night. Sometimes more, very rarely less.

 

Unless Steve was on a fucking mission. Then it was none in the morning, none at night, and Bucky was left to fend with a hard piece underneath the sheets.

 

Bucky hated masturbating. Well, he hated masturbating alone. He was happy to do it when he had Steve there, or on a video chat, even the phone. Hell, a fucking letter from Steve was all he needed. Not even. Bucky didn’t know if it was the serum, or just having sex again after seventy years, but he didn’t even need a hand to get off anymore. He could do it in his boxers, no touching. Just grinding up into the fabric, and he could come. (Steve had almost come untouched from the sight of it alone. He fucking loved it.) Steve thought it was the most interesting and sexy thing in the world. Bucky didn’t really know what to think.

 

Was it normal? Could every guy do this? He didn’t know. He hadn’t been with any other men but Steve, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to go around asking the avengers. As far as he was concerned, his sexual business was his, and his alone, Steve notwithstanding.

 

So when Steve left, which really was more than either of them would’ve liked (fuck you Fury), Bucky was lonely.

_____

 

Bucky didn’t know what to do about it, until he woke up hard and aching one to many times.

 

Steve had been away for three weeks.  Three weeks. Bucky hadn’t been touched by his boyfriend in almost a month. And it looked like he was going to be at least another week.

 

Bucky didn’t really handle the news well.

 

“Another  week ?” Bucky asked, outraged. He was lucky enough to get a skype call with Steve, and usually that led to some videochat sex. It was almost always brief and not all that romantic, but it was something.  Anything  was good to Bucky at this point. “Steve, really?” His voice cracked a little bit on the last word. He wasn’t really proud of it. Crying in front of Steve wasn’t on his to-do list, ever. 

 

“Yeah, Buck. At least… Maybe more…” Steve looked like he was in almost as much pain as Bucky. “I’m sorry, Buck,” Steve whispered, sounding horrified and genuinely apologetic for something that was completely out of his control. Bucky just nodded and muttered something about it not being Steve’s fault. He was trying his best not to pout. “Fury promises I won’t have to do anything for at least three months after this, maybe even six.” Bucky just nodded again, looking away from the camera. He hated crying in front of people. Yeah, it wasn’t a real sign of weakness, blah blah blah, but Bucky hated it.

 

It wasn’t so much the crying as the overflow of emotion. Of course, whenever he got an overflow of emotion he felt like crying. He hated feeling like he’d lost control of himself.

 

Bucky pulled his knees up to his chest. Feeling small helped him when he felt stressed. “I miss you,” Bucky whispered. He glanced over at the screen. Steve had a sad smile on his face.

 

“I miss you too Buck.” The two smiled at each other for another moment. A long moment. They giggled before Steve spoke again. “I have to go, Buck. Flight time. I’ll check in tonight, but don’t wait up. I might be late.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“See you soon.” The call disconnected.

 

“Not soon enough,” Bucky muttered, shutting his laptop.

 

_____

 

That morning Bucky woke up harder and hornier than he usually was.

 

He’d had a rough night of sleep, waking up at least three times from nightmares. Around three he’d finally settled in for a few hours of sleep, waking up at eight.

 

The sleep was nice, peaceful. The throbbing erection that followed was not. Bucky groaned and rolled over, cursing a few times in the process. He wanted to try and ignore it and go back to sleep until Steve came home, though he knew that wouldn’t be good. Steve would kill him, for one, and then he’d get all worried about Bucky and his mental health and start cooing over him like a baby bird. Things like this had not worked out well for Bucky in the past. (Yes, it had happened before, okay, and  no  he didn’t want to talk about it.)

 

Bucky tried to will his hard on to go away, he really did. But after an hour of laying there and it not budging an inch (well… not down anyway), Bucky gave up.

 

He knew he couldn’t pleasantly get off without some sort of stimulation from Steve, but Bucky was pretty sure he was sleeping or on duty or just generally unavailable wherever in the world he was right now. Not really beneficial for Bucky.

 

So Bucky laid there for another ten minutes staring at his hard on, like somehow his death glare could work on his own body. (It didn’t.) Finally he sighed. He reluctantly placed his palm over his erection and rubbed, hoping it would be over with quickly. Another five minutes of rubbing brought nothing more than frustration to Bucky. He wasn’t enjoying this at all. Wasn’t this something men everywhere were supposed to love? Hell, people everywhere loved it. Men, women, both, neither. Why couldn’t Bucky enjoy it?

 

Then, of course, he had an idea. Gun to his head, he has no clue how he came up with the idea, but he did. He could take a video and send it to Steve. Steve would get a kick out of that, right? He’d just have to make sure to open it in private, but he would like it nonetheless. Maybe?

 

Before Bucky could talk himself out of it, he got out his tablet and set it up. Why the fuck was there a tripod in the closet? When the fuck did they use a tripod, or need one? Whatever, he has it at least, that would make this endevour about 100 times less painful. Getting your arms sore tends to kill the mood a little bit, and no one likes shaky filmography.

 

Bucky set up the tripod (with his fucking erection bobbing everywhere) and double checked to make sure the angle was desirable before getting on the bed. He hadn’t really had the foresight to plan ahead on what he was going to do from here.

  
When in doubt: What would Steve do? Steve would probably not be making a video of himself jerking off, actually, screw that, that little shit would do just about anything to tease Bucky. Steve would do something Bucky loved, like play with his pecs. Something that would not only tease Bucky, but make him so hard doing so he had no choice but to slip his hand into his boxers for a little relief. Steve would tease the pants right off of Bucky, and do it with a fucking smirk on his face.

 

Two can fucking play at that game, Rogers.

 

He got himself comfortable, laying on the bed with his head pillowed. He angled the camera so his face wasn’t in view (maybe later), but his whole torso was on display, right down to the erection clearly displayed in his grey boxer briefs. Bucky hit the record button and settled in.

 

At first, he wasn’t sure where to look. Does he look at his dick bobbing up and down between his legs, or does he look at the camera? He figured for angling purposes it would look multiple times better if he looked at the camera. That way, the long line of his neck was on display, which Bucky knows Steve would love to nip and suck at if he were here, leaving bruises that would stay at most a day, but always in a position that made it clear he was marked for Steve Rogers and Steve Rogers only. Steve had never really been good with sharing.

 

After a few minutes, Bucky had to close his eyes. He hadn’t realized how worked up he had been, but the thought of Steve marking him and watching this video, probably getting off to it, maybe still in uniform, was enough to make Bucky want to moan in delight. The video showed him moving his hips subtly, not grinding up into thin air, but not exactly staying still. With every tilt up, his abs flexed and displayed his physique. As the video got more and more into it, Bucky’s stray hand had started to grab at the comforter, working it between his fingers. He’d thought he would leave a longer video for Steve, but it looks like short and sweet was his way to go.

 

Damp patches were starting to form in his boxers, clearly visible in the grey fabric. His hand twisted deeper and deeper into the cloth. He’d opened his eyes again, and he had to admit he was a little turned on at the sight. Him, laid out in bed, not touching himself but clearly aching for something. Getting off on literally the friction of his boxers alone, not even a stray thigh or pillow to help him. The faint trace of sweat glistening off his skin. His nipples, tight and hard. He was the picture of sin. Steve would fucking lose it.

 

Bucky fucking lost it, right there, thinking about Steve losing it. He dick pulsed for a few seconds, and by the time his orgasm was finished, his underwear was stained by his release. Visibly. He took the waistband of his shorts and drug them down a little, giving the camera a peek at his still hard cock, whitish come surrounding it. He was panting, he knew that, it could probably be heard by the camera. Teasing a little more, he traced his hand up the underside of his prick, shivering from oversensitivity. It jerked once more and squeezed out another drop of come. Bucky collected the drop on his finger and brought it out of shot to his lips. He decided to move the camera up, just a little. Enough for the viewer to see him sucking his index finger into his mouth. Enough for Steve to know it was Bucky, and not some other porn video. (Bucky was fairly certain Steve knew what their bed looked like, but you can never be too careful.) He smirked around his finger and hit the stop button.

 

Bucky watched the video over once more before deciding it was fine, if a little short. It was enough to do the trick, Bucky knew that at least. Steve must be dying for some material of his boyfriend, right?

 

Before losing the courage to even send the video, Bucky uploaded it to the computer and titled it  WATCH IN PRIVATE;) .

 

He sent it off without another thought, and fell back asleep. 

 

_____

 

Bucky slept better than he had in what felt like years, but was really only since Steve had been gone. Regardless, three weeks of fitful sleep wasn’t great. It could make anyone crabby.

 

He woke up smiling, not exactly knowing why, but then remembering bits of his dream. It was how Steve had reacted to the video he sent. He was very thankful and appreciative. The ringing of his phone knocked him out of dreamland. Steve’s name lit up the screen, a ridiculous picture of him smiling like a dork in the background. 

 

“‘Lo?”

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Steve.” Bucky sounded sleepy, even to himself.

 

“Did I wake you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Isn’t it like noon there?”

 

“Dunno.”

 

“Okay… You owe me a new uniform, you little shit.”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“That fucking video. It made me come all over my fucking uniform. It’s a mess now.”

 

Bucky chuckled in response, basking in Steve’s pain. “Now you can empathise with me, if only a little.”

 

“It was really hot, okay? I haven’t even touched you in three weeks, I feel like a light breeze is going to set me off.” 

 

“At least the feeling is mutual.”

 

“Miss you, Buck.”

 

“Miss you too, Steve. Come home safe.”

 

“I’ll try my best.” The pair sat in silence for a minute, just listening to the silence of being together, if only on the barest level. “Bucky?”

 

“Yeah, Stevie?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Steve.”

 

“So does that mean you’ll send me another video?” Bucky could hear Steve’s smirk over the phone.

 

_____

 

Bucky did send another video, but didn’t put a warning label on it. Steve choked on his food before scurrying off to his room with his face red and still coughing. Natasha smirked. This time she didn’t have to  act  like she knew everything.

 

Halfway across the world, Bucky smirked in his sleep, knowing somewhere Steve was jerking it like a teenager without even taking off his pants.

 

He slept well that night.

  
_____

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I hope this is alright, I wrote it a while ago and decided to book myself by posting it. Also, the video in question is [ here](http://stevebuckypornlookalikes.tumblr.com/post/101905378930).  
> [ Here](howdoyou-write.tumblr.com) is my tumblr in case anyone is interested. Comments and kudos give me life so please tell me what you think! Feel free to drop by and send me an ask anytime.  
> Also sorry this is kinda short but I don't really know what else to add?


End file.
